Not applicable.
An invention relating to a golf-training device, specifically designed for stance, movement and swing axis.
Anyone who has played golf knows the stance or setup position is the foundation of the swing. Any deviation of setup position or loss of balance during the swing will cause a poor shot. There are other factors that affect the golf swing too. For example, lateral, vertical movement, rotation of upper body, swing plane and grip. At present stance related golf training aids, do little to promote a consistent and proper stance. A simple, easy to use training device was needed that would bend the knees and back to form the proper angles for stance, promote balance, control lateral, vertical movement, aid in the rotation of upper body around the axis of the spine, and allow you to maintain that position throughout the golf swing. Through certain repetitive motions in the training device, utilizing specific muscles, it encourages muscle memory. This repetitive motion helps a golfer develop a repeatable golf swing on or off the golf course. Other products have tried to achieve this, but fall short of completeness. The present invention has all the elements necessary to fulfill this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 583,007, relies on a back bar, hip bar and knee brace mounted on a frame to promote a proper stance and control movement. Device shows no guides that would indicate how a proper stance could be achieved. A device was needed that would form the correct angles of the spine and knee in the stance, utilizing a vertical axis bar and knee brace. The hip bar attached to the buttocks bar on said device, does not produce the controlled movement as well as a bar horizontally across lower back and angled down to hips. The kneepad in said patent, limits itself to lateral movement, which is not as effective as a knee brace that will control lateral or vertical movement and position the knee to the proper angle for stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,000, refers to a elevated crank support passing thru the upper body, neck and head for pivotal movement of a golf swing axis. Device uses guides for shoulders and head to intersect with pivotal axis, to control swing axis. Device has constraints that are too confining and restrict free flowing movement of golfer. A less restrictive device was needed.
Present invention promotes swing axis around an angled padded vertical axis bar. Positioned in center of back as axis of spine, said allows free rotation of torso. Then clearing of said in the follow thru swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885, refers to leg movement limiting device attached to base, assemblies on a saddle attached to golfers hips to promote hip rotation and a vest worn by golfer to position shoulders. Device uses confining and restrictive guides to control axis of swing and lateral movement. A simple device was needed that would provide an angled axis for the spine to rotate around, control lateral and vertical movement, in a less confined and restrictive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 530,326, refers to an adjustable rod on a guidepost, that when adjusted to certain positions, will promote, proper body positions and swing motions. Device, can only work on one aspect of the game at a time. Making it confusing, to try to put all the components of the stance and swing together. A simple device was needed that could provide all the necessary elements needed to position the body in a golf stance and control lateral and vertical movement in a fixed position.
In accordance with the present invention a golf-training device comprised of a base, three vertical mast, knee brace and upper guide assembly. Guides on said invention positions golfers back and knee at proper angles in stance, promotes balance, controls lateral, vertical movement and keeps golfer centered on axis of spine throughout swing. The primary objects of the invention are to instruct proper stance and proper movement of body in relation to golf swing.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the golf training device described in the above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a.) to provide an object that will position the knees and back to the proper angles in the stance
(b.) to provide an object that will control lateral and vertical movement
(c.) to provide an object for staying centered by rotating around the axis of your spine
(d.) to provide an object that will promote a balanced swing
(e.) to provide an object that can be adapted for use by right or left handed golfers
The present invention satisfies the above objects by providing a golf setup and movement training device that provide support and guides, to achieve the objects described above. Prior to present invention, no simple, easy to use device had been made, to solve the problem of positioning the spine and knee to the proper angles in the stance or to maintaining that position during the swing. No simple and easy to use device had been made, prior to present invention, to help a golfer stay centered by rotating the upper body around the angled axis of his spine. No simple, easy to use device has been made placing golfer on balls of feet for a balanced swing. The present invention is constructed of PVC pipe, PVC fittings, joined by PVC glue, oak wood strip, attached to device with bolts and wing nuts.
The bottom section of the trainer has a toeboard, which is used to promote balance on the balls of the feet and keep the trainer from tipping over. The knee brace is attached to a vertical mast, positioned on the side of the body producing the back swing. The knee brace contacts the side and back of knee supporting the proper angle for the knee while controlling lateral and vertical movement.
The upper support assembly, horizontal back bar in conjunction with angled side bar, engages the side of the body from the lower lumbar of back to the hips, effectively controlling lateral and vertical movement of the upper body. A vertical back bar angled at 34 degrees, positioned in the center of the back promotes the proper spine angle and allows you to stay centered by rotating the upper body around said as axis of spine. Further objects and advantages are to provide a golf training aid which is easy to use, portable and weather resistant. Even further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description